State Security Service (Trigunia)
The State Security Service (Rodshya: Служба государственной безопасности; tr. Sluzhba gosudarstvennoy bezopasnosti) commonly referred to as the SGB is the primary domestic counter-intelligence and counter-terrorist service of Trigunia. The Director of the State Security Service is a member of the Security Council of Trigunia. The Director of the State Security Service is appointed by the Trigunian head of government and confirmed by the State Duma. The SGB was also assigned protective duties. The SGB is assigned to protect the Prime Minister of Trigunia, the Great Prince and Tsar as well as senior government officials. The Ninth Directorate ("Main Directorate for Protective Services") is responsible for all protective details. The SGB is also responsible for the Trigunian Border Guard Service which comprises land and maritime security forces akin to a border patrol and coast guard. The Border Guard Service is considered an agency underneath the supervision and oversight of the SGB. History Panteley Zaslavsky, who was appointed Director of the State Security Service overhauled the SGB and condensed the organization. Zaslavsky cited "overly bureaucratic inefficiency" for the reformation. Organization and structure In the Trigunian means of organizational management, there are 3 classifications for "Directorates" sometimes called "Departments" or "Offices" (sometimes "Centers" that are underneath the management of a specific agency). They are "Main" which is the top tier, signaling importance and priority. "Chief" which ranks below Main and is sometimes used to denote above average in importance and finally regular "Directorates" or "Departments" which carry out different works within a Main/Chief Directorate or are relegated to a less important task. *First Chief Directorate - Foreign Operations *Second Chief Directorate - Counter-intelligence, domestic political operations *Third Chief Directorate - Military counter-intelligence and armed forces political surveillance *Fourth Directorate - Transportation and infrastructure security *Fifth Chief Directorate - Arts and scientific internal security *Sixth Directorate - Economic counter-intelligence and industrial security *Seventh Directorate - Citizen surveillance *Eighth Chief Directorate - National, foreign and overseas monitoring and communications, cryptologic equipment, research and development *Ninth Directorate - Government and VIP protection forces, provides transportation and all matter of bodyguard services *Teneth Directorate - Government installation security *Eleventh Directorate - SIGINT and communications interception, operation of government telephone and diplomatic communications *Twelfth Chief Directorate "Border Guards Directorate" - Border Guard Service of Trigunia *Thirteenth Directorate "Operations and Technology Directorate" - Research laboratories *Fifteenth Directorate "Special Operations" **Spetsgruppa "F" - Sokol (Special Forces Group "Falcon") **Spetsgruppa "M" - Molotok (Special Forces Group "Hammer") **Spetsgruppa "O" - Omega (Special Forces Group "Omega") *SGB Personnel Department *Secretariat of the SGB *SGB Technical Support Staff *SGB Financial Department *SGB Archives *SGB Foreign Asset Department *SGB Administration Department *Bashnya Guard Regiment Leadership and notable personnel Directors and Deputy Directors *Bespalov "Vadik" Timurovich - Director (t. October, 4369 - December, 4375) *Christov Zakharovich Durov - Director (t. December, 4375 - August, 4400) *Leontiy Mikhailovich Mashir - Director (t. August, 4400 - September, 4431) *Polikarp Filippovich Vagin - Director (t. September, 4431 - March, 4457) *Boleslaw Rostislavovich Yubkin - Director (t. March, 4457 - October, 4471) *Ludomir Konstantinovich Goncharov - Director (t. October, 4471 - July, 4490) *Aleksandr (Sasha) Tikhonovich Zharkov - Director (t. July, 4490 - October, 4510) *Lev Nikitovich Salko - Director (t. October, 4510 - April, 4515) *Panteley Denisovich Zaslavsky - Director (t. April, 4515 - NA) *Vasili Kharkov - Director (t. September, 4613) **Benedikt Petrovich Startsev - Deputy Director, Chief of the Border Guard Service (t. September, 4613) Category:Government and politics of Trigunia Category:Intelligence organizations